<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Will and Testament Written by Traumaholders, and the One That Wasn't by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866737">Every Will and Testament Written by Traumaholders, and the One That Wasn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Possessed Quackity, every gravestone has lyrics from songs i sung at bible camp and felt appropriate, these stupid fucking government teens need to address their trauma, theyre HURTING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're always on the edge of death, you feel the need to leave a legacy, or at least a handbook. Some kind of guide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Child King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I leave my estates, in both New L'manburg and Dream SMP, to Tommy. Maybe you can rebuild my jungle home, or something.</p><p>The contents of my enderchest is left to Ranboo and Phil. Please make use of my wealth. God knows I didn't.</p><p>To Fundy I leave Wilbur's guitar. I don't know why he gave it to me, but I think you'll want it.</p><p>Ghostbur may have my ukulele. I never played it anyway, maybe he can pick up a hobby. Better than drug brewing. Do you remember brewing drugs, Tommy? I loved doing that with you and Wilbur.</p><p>Please give my many uniforms to Eret's museum. The revolutionary one and the suit. Actually, burn the suit and put it's ashes on display. Maybe put a picture of the suit next to the ashes.</p><p>Give Quackity my old war medals. Those things were heavy as hell, maybe he can put them on display. I never could think of anything to give to you, Big Q. You don't really like material shit. I mean, obviously, you're always fucking naked. Oh that's a good idea! Give him my clothes and make him wear them.</p><p>Technoblade can have my musket prototype. I worked really hard on it, but didn't get it working in time for the war. We never really spoke, Techno, but you seem like a nice guy. Other than when you killed me. You should avenge my death, however it comes about.</p><p>I have an old book with a lot of photos in it. Please give it to Niki, the rest of you will probably burn it. Niki's cool as hell, enjoy my scrapbook.</p><p>Please bury me in my red neckerchief and old green shirt. Please don't bury me in my president suit, fuck that thing.</p><p>Give Tommy his discs. I'm sorry about this Tommy, I don't want to die knowing that things were bad between us. Take your discs back, they fucked up so much for us.</p><p>Bury me at the bench, and keep it quiet. Just family and friends, I don't want a nation wide thing. Invite the old soldier boys, too. I miss Jack Manifold. Play 'cat' at my funeral, and make it an event. Dance, sad boys, dance!</p><hr/><p>Tubbo Underscore</p><p>2003-2020</p><p>Oh, when the saints go marching in<br/>Oh, when the saints go marching in<br/>Oh Lord I want to be in that number<br/>When the saints go marching in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think I have some time to myself right now. My brain feels pretty empty, I think he's gone for now, I need to write this and fast. Sorry about it being hidden, but I can't risk it getting destroyed.</p>
<p>My beanie goes to Ghostbur, tell him I'm sorry. I know he's scared of the truth, but I'm sorry for blowing up at him. He deserves a lot more than he got. If you come into contact with alive Wilbur somehow, tell him I'm sorry too. God, I always fuck him over.</p>
<p>Fundy, take Wilbur's old coat. I'm sorry for every time I was a dick to you, you never deserved it. Take some time for yourself, try actually grieving for once instead of just pranking people. Fuck, was that mean? I hope it wasn't.</p>
<p>I have five old Manburg shields in my enderchest. Give those to Eret, along with a map I've been working on.</p>
<p>Tommy, I'm sorry for every time I've ever embarrassed you. You're the bravest man I've ever met. And when I say man, I mean it. You're more mature than I could ever imagine being. I don't know how I can make it up to you, beyond this. Please take me old neckerchief, I don't deserve it anymore. I love you, man.</p>
<p>Tubbo, I want to give you Boom Nut. You can also have my old sweater, like a hand-me-down. Like a brother thing. Is that what good brothers do? I wouldn't know, I'm not a good brother. Good brothers don't stand by when their little brothers get shot. Sorry.</p>
<p>Karl and Sapnap, you guys keep an eye on Party Park. I trust you guys more than I have ever trusted anyone, you're my pride and joy.</p>
<p>Sorry for every time I blamed you, George. It was kind of a dick move. Keep the slab of Mexican L'manburg. I think that was the most fun we've had in a while, just us spending time together again. If I make it out of this whole ordeal alive I'd like to do that again.</p>
<p>I'd like to be cremated, but in a cool way. I don't know how possible this is, considering the morbidity of it, but I'd like to my dead body to be at some kind of bonfire. A celebration. Make smores or something.</p>
<p>If I die I just want to make you guys happy one last time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Quackity HQ</p>
<p>2000-2020</p>
<p>Who's that yonder dressed in blue?<br/>God's gonna trouble the water.<br/>Must be the young ones turned anew.<br/>God's gonna trouble the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo said I should write one of these, he said it's nice to have a plan, and that everyone listens to these sorts of letters, so I guess I get to boss everyone in here, so that's kind of fun.</p>
<p>First thing's first, bury me with my L'manburg hat and baseball tee. Wrap my green neckerchief around my ankle, and my black and white one around my neck. The yellow and green striped one will be on my right wrist, and the pink one can fuck right off. I'll be colorful as fuck.</p>
<p>My discs should be nailed into the top of my coffin. All of them, I want the melted remains of 'Wait' to be included too, somehow. Be creative, or some shit. I'd like some music to be played as I'm lowered. Do those guitar boys know 'mellohi'? I think that would pair well. Get a full ass orchestra if you can, rooting and tooting as my dead body goes beneath the dirt.</p>
<p>Give all my weapons to Tubbo, including Dream's crossbow. He'll need them.</p>
<p>Tubbo can also have Phucket back. I don't want him. I don't really know what else to say. Would goodbye be good? Maybe a sorry, but I'm not sorry for anything. Okay, that's not true.</p>
<p>Tubbo, I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for not listening to you. Please be okay, but also sad that I'm dead. Please mourn me, but don't like, <em>die</em> of sadness.</p>
<p>Wilbur, I'm sorry for leaving you. I love you and I wish things didn't go this way. I'm sorry for not talking to you, Phil. You're the coolest dad I've ever had. Wish you'd actually been a dad though. I'm gonna be real, you weren't around a lot for me. I love you.</p>
<p>Tell Technoblade I'm sorry. Sorry that he holds his own beliefs above his own family. Sorry that he killed me and my friends multiple times. Sorry forI think that's it. Oh wait, tell Fundy I love him like a brother. I think he needs to hear it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tommy <s>Blade</s> Soot Za Innit</p>
<p>2003-2020</p>
<p>Light the fire <br/>In my soul <br/>Fan the flame <br/>Make me whole</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>